Practice Makes Perfect
by AtLoLevad
Summary: A collection of Unwin family moments, featuring Eggsy, Roxy, their daughter Emilia, and any other future babies that might make an appearance.
1. Chapter 1

Roxy rolled over in bed, looking for the warmth of Eggsy's chest to curl up against. Her hands found empty sheets.

"Eggsy?" she whispered, sitting up immediately. The last time this had happened, her husband had been called away for a mission in Belize. And he'd been gone a week before he'd been able to contact her.

She touched the sheets again; still warm, so he couldn't have been gone long.

She sighed, and hoping it wasn't a nightmare that had woken up her Eggsy, pulled on a sweatshirt that was resting on the dresser and padded out of the bedroom.

Their house was dark, save for the soft light coming from the room right next to the master bedroom.

A soft smile formed on Roxy's lips. She should've known that's where he would be.

Roxy pulled the sleeves of the oversized sweatshirt over her hands and leaned against the doorframe, being as quiet as possible.

Eggsy hadn't noticed her since he was too absorbed in watching their days-old daughter.

"Jesus," he mumbled, "I can't bloody believe you're actually 'ere."

Roxy's heart melted as Eggsy dropped one hand into the crib and stroked Emilia's rosy cheek with the back of his knuckle.

"You're jus' perfect," he grinned, completely mesmerized by the way the infant's tiny mouth puckered up.

"You could've just waited to see her at the 3 a.m. feeding," Roxy laughed quietly.

Eggsy, to his credit, didn't startle when Roxy's voice broke the silence. Instead, he turned slightly, resting his forearms on the rail of the crib.

"She's jus'..." he trailed off and shrugged, "I can't stop lookin'."

Roxy shuffled over to tuck her body against his, "Oh, I know exactly what you mean."

She twisted the fingers of one hand with Eggsy's and leaned against his chest as they both looked down at their daughter.

Eggsy's free hand moved to rest at her waist, thumb stroking at the extra bit of weight that still was there.

"I don't wanna leave you two," Eggsy said, leaning his chin on the top of Roxy's head.

She knew he didn't mean just temporarily for missions.

Roxy squeezed his hand, "You won't."

Eggsy sighed and Roxy could feel the tension in his body.

"Look at our daughter," Roxy whispered, her own gaze falling on Emilia.

Roxy could feel Eggsy's chin move and she knew he was looking too.

"She's the best thing we've ever done and I *know* you won't leave us," Roxy turned in Eggsy's arms to look up at him, "Eggsy, we're careful. Emilia and any other siblings she ever has will grow up with both of us around."

Eggsy's eyes were suspiciously wet, "Jus' don't wanna be like my da."

Roxy reached up to cup his face, "You won't. I won't let you."

Eggsy leaned down to give Roxy a peck on the lips, "Good thing you're stubborn."

Roxy laughed against his chest, "Arse."

"Aw, go on," Eggsy poked her side and then slid his gaze to look at Emilia.

The tiny baby was beginning to wake up. Her little lips were opening and closing and her fists were waving in the air.

"Breakfast time, innit?" Eggsy tilted his chin at the baby. He slipped his hands under Emilia's neck and back, lifting her to his bare chest. He cradled her carefully, as if she would break with the slightest of wrong movements.

Roxy grinned at the sight, even as she was pulling off the sweatshirt and tugging down her tank top to expose one breast.

"Alright, my little love, off to yer mum," Eggsy said, transferring the baby to Roxy's waiting arms.

Roxy helped Emilia latch onto her breast and the tiny baby began suckling as if it had been years since her last meal, not two hours.

"She's definitely yours," Roxy teased, "Your appetite and obsession with my breasts."

Eggsy laughed, "She's got good taste then."

He leaned against the baby's dresser, arms crossed over his chest, watching his wife and daughter.

Roxy stroked a finger against the downy blonde hair on Emilia's head and didn't look up, not even when Eggsy started talking.

"I can't believe I only 'ave a month of leave," he grumbled, "Tha's not nearly enough time."

"We'll be here every night when you come home," Roxy said, glancing up when she heard JB's nails click against the wooden floors, "Maybe we'll even pop by the shop to visit."

Eggsy leaned down to scratch the pug's ears, "I'd like tha'. I think even Merlin would too."

Emilia released Roxy's breast with a soft popping sound.

Eggsy reached out for her, "Lemme burp 'er."

Roxy leaned back in the rocking chair and let Eggsy take the baby. He cradled her against his chest and walked around the room as he patted her back.

Roxy's eyelids fluttered shut as Eggsy murmured to the baby. They flew open as the baby let out a loud burp.

"Good girl," Eggsy praised, reminding Roxy of their days as Kingsman recruits.

Emilia's blue eyes closed and she nestled against Eggsy's chest, soft snores filling the room as she fell asleep.

Eggsy put her back in her crib while Roxy fixed her top.

"Hey," he said, grabbing her around the waist as they left the room, "Let's make a 'nother one."

Roxy raised an eyebrow, "Let's get the first one to sleep through the night first?"

"How about some practice?" Eggsy laughed.

Roxy's hand slid down to rest on Eggsy's bum, "Practice does make perfect."

* * *

 **A/N: So, I have a new Reggsy offering for you guys! I love the mental image of Daddy!Eggsy and I hope you guys do to!**

 **I'm thinking about making this a kind of series. Like various family moments with Eggsy, Roxy, and Emilia. If you guys would like to see that, drop me a review, give me a few prompts and I'll be very happy to write them!**

 **I'm going to leave this story "in Progress" just in case I decide to add the oneshots to this one, or I might make a whole new story altogether. let me know what you guys would prefer :D**


	2. Chapter 2

Roxy tugged a sweater over her head, smoothing down the staticky, frizzy hair that was a consequence of the heavy wool rubbing against her hair.

Eggsy would be home any minute - hopefully. He was only supposed to be at Kingsman for a few hours to finish his debrief.

She bit down on her lip and gently patted at her stomach, "Cooperate with me, please? No evening sickness tonight, maybe?"

Her stomach didn't flip with nausea so Roxy took that as a sign that their baby would cooperate for the night.

The sound of the door opening startled Roxy from her thoughts and she poked her head around the corner of the kitchen wall as Eggsy stepped into the townhouse.

"Rox?" Eggsy's tired voice echoed off of the walls.

"Welcome home, Galahad," Roxy grinned, rushing forward to leap into Eggsy's arms and kiss him soundly on the lips. Her fingers threaded through his hair as Eggsy's hand tightened on her waist.

"Missed you," he muttered when they pulled apart, resting his forehead against hers.

"Missed you too," Roxy agreed, letting her legs drop to the ground, "I made your favorite."

Eggsy's face lit up," Am I gonna be able t'eat it? Or is it gonna poison me?"

Roxy swatted at his chest, pretending not to notice the flinch of pain that passed across Eggsy's face, "My shepherd's pie is perfectly edible, thank you very much."

"I'll be th' judge o'that," Eggsy snorted, shedding his suit jacket and dress shoes as they moved into the kitchen.

"Go change," Roxy said, "It'll give me a chance to make sure everything is warm."

"Ta," Eggsy said, looking tired as he shuffled up the stairs. Roxy's eyes followed his progress, enjoying the way his suit pants hugged his ass.

Once Eggsy had disappeared into the room, Roxy headed for the kitchen. She puttered around, setting the food on the plates and arranging the plates on the table.

"Ay, Rox?" Eggsy called down, "Where's JB?"

Roxy smothered a smile. The pug was all part of her plan.

"He's in the laundry room," she called back, "He was scratching at the door earlier and I didn't want him to ruin it anymore."

Dressed comfortably in boxers and a t-shirt, Eggsy strolled back into the kitchen, "Tha's weird. 'E knows better than to scratch th' doors."

Roxy shrugged, "The weather's been bad, he's probably antsy to get outside."

"I'll take 'im for a walk after dinner," Eggsy decided, taking a seat at the table.

He sniffed at the shepherd's pie, "Smells good."

Roxy smiled, "Tastes even better."

Eggsy tucked in; starving after subsiding on food that was tasteless and only meant to give him the energy to carry out his mission.

Roxy's own plate only held a pile of salad; Baby Unwin was making her stomach roll constantly.

Mouth full, Eggsy looked up and said, "Fthis ish really ghud, Rhox. Shorry I doubted ya."

Roxy wordlessly handed over a napkin as bits of food fell onto her husband's plate.

"Glad to hear it," she smiled, spearing a carrot, "How was Argentina?"

Eggsy frowned as he swallowed, "A right fuckin' mess. Merlin's comms crapped out righ' as we got there. Went in blind. It's a miracle I'm out in one piece, innit?"

"How was Bevedere?" Roxy asked, knowing that Argentina was the young woman's first real Kingsman assignment.

"Not as good as you," Eggsy grinned, nudging Roxy's shin with his socked foot.

Roxy lifted her nose in the air, faux-haughtily, "Well, I am Lancelot, after all."

Eggsy burst into laughter, causing Roxy to giggle too.

"I told Merlin ta take me offa rotation for a coupla weeks," Eggsy said, poking at his food with his fork.

"How come?" Roxy asked, keeping her tone even.

Eggsy shrugged, "It's jus'...I've been on back to back missions, ain't I? It's enough to burn anyone out, innit?"

Roxy reached over to grab Eggsy's hand, "Yeah, I think it is. Why don't you take JB for a walk and I'll clean up? We can watch a movie and relax."

Eggsy shoveled a last forkful into his mouth and stood up from the table.

He paused and turned back to Roxy, "Does it 'ave to be a movie? I've been gone for two weeks."

He pulled out the wide-eyed puppy look and Roxy tossed her napkin at him.

"Go walk your dog!" she laughed.

She leaned back in her chair, nervously waiting for Eggsy to see JB's little shirt and come back.

She didn't have to wait long.

Eggsy was back in minutes, a crease forming in between his eyebrows and the pug cradled in his arms.

"Rox?" he asked, gaze flickering between the dog in his arms and his wife at the kitchen table.

"Mhm?" she hummed, barely able to bite back her smile.

"JB?" he lifted the pug slightly, showing off the tiny shirt he wore, the big letters on the back proclaiming him a 'Big Brother', "New shirt? Are ya...?"

Roxy's grin exploded as Eggsy stuttered. She nodded in response to the question he couldn't seem to get out.

"I am. We are. I just found out a few days ago," she was practically vibrating with excitement.

Eggsy's eyebrows were almost disappearing into his hairline and a smile formed on his face, "Seriously? A baby!? Yer 'aving a baby?"

Roxy nodded, her head bouncing like a bobble-head, and tears sprung to her eyes, "I figure I'm about a month along."

Eggsy let JB scramble out of his arms so he could rush forward and lift Roxy into a huge hug. He spun her in the air.

"Holy shite, Rox! A fuckin' baby!" he beamed, "I'm gonna be a dad!"

He paused, "A month, ya said? Tha' means it 'appened th' night o' th' Paris assignment."

Roxy nodded, feet still dangling just above the floor as Eggsy held her, "That's what I figured. Appropriate, isn't it? Baby made in the most romantic city on Earth."

Eggsy kissed her, his tongue outlining her lower lip.

Roxy's legs looped around his waist as she kissed him back.

"Jesus," Eggsy grinned, after they pulled apart, "I'm gonna be a dad."

"The best dad," Roxy said, running her fingers through his hair.

A thought suddenly occurred to Eggsy, "You'd better tell Merlin. I'm not 'avin' you out in the field."

"I'll tell him tomorrow," Roxy promised, "I wanted you to know first."

Eggsy nodded. Roxy gently unhooked her legs from his waist and dropped to the floor.

"Now that we've sorted that, let's go for ice cream," she said, tugging on his hand, "I've a craving."

"And there we go," Eggsy teased, "Th' start of my late night runs, innit?"

Roxy swatted his chest playfully, "Your child wants a sundae. You'll be the best dad in the whole world if you get it for him or her."

Eggsy shook his head, "I think tha's emotional blackmail."

But he ran up the stairs to pull on jeans anyway.

* * *

 **A/N: Hey guys! So I decide to make this story into a little series about Eggsy, Roxy, Emilia, and any other Unwin babies that should pop up. I will happily take any prompts that you guys have for this universe.**

 **Also, I'm thinking about title change to reflect the fact that is a series now. I'm on to suggestions! :D**


	3. Chapter 3

Roxy was tired, filthy, and hungry. But more than anything, she missed her husband and daughter. She'd been on assignment in Sarajevo for a week and a half. During that week and a half, she hadn't been allowed contact with anyone but Merlin, meaning she couldn't get texts from Eggsy with pictures of Emilia.

"Merlin," she said, tapping her foot against the floor, "Can I please go home?"

"Lancelot," Merlin sighed, "I know you want to see Emilia, but I need your report while everything is still fresh in your mind."

Roxy huffed an impatient sigh, "Yes, alright. Well...like I said, I was copying the documents when Vladistok walked in on me."

* * *

A few hours later, Roxy was mercifully released from the Kingsman mansion and allowed to head home.

She took the tube, ignoring the strange looks she got as passerby took in the bruises on her face and arms, the singed ends of her hair, and the large carry-all bag that was resting at her feet.

She just wanted to get home to her family. Maybe Eggsy would have even cooked.

Roxy clambered off the tube as it pulled into her stop. She dodged around people, practically sprinting for the exit.

* * *

Earlier that morning, Eggsy made note of the day as he fried up some bacon for himself and Emilia.

"Mum's comin' 'ome today, love," he said, putting the Princess patterned plate in front of his 5-year-old.

Emilia's blue eyes widened, "Mum's home? Finally!"

"Yeah," Eggsy nodded, tucking into his own breakfast, "It's been a while since she was 'ome, innit?"

Around half a piece of bacon, Emilia agreed, "I've missed her, Daddy! She even missed my Halloween parade."

Eggsy sighed, "Yeah an' she's real sorry 'bout tha'. Mum's gonna love the pictures, though."

Emilia nodded, already onto the next topic.

"Daddy? Can we make Mummy a welcome home cake?"

"I think tha's a great idea, Em," Eggsy said. He pointed his fork at her plate, "Finish your breakfast an' we'll get started."

Emilia grinned and started shoveling eggs into her mouth.

Eggsy laughed, "Slow down. You're gonna choke an' Mum won't wanna come 'ome to tha'."

"Sforhy," Emilia mumbled around the eggs.

After he cleaned up from breakfast, Eggsy set up the ingredients to make a cake. Emilia took over, cracking eggs with confidence that didn't match her abilities.

(Eggsy picked the shells from the batter when he sent the little girl to the bathroom to wash her hands.)

Somehow cake baking turned into pillow fort making which turned into a rousing game of the floor is lava.

* * *

"What...?" Roxy's mouth fell slightly open as she took in the sight before her.

The couch cushions were strewn everywhere and the coffee table was upended.

Eggsy looked up from where he stood, one foot on the arm of the couch and the other on the seat of the armchair.

Emilia was dangling from his neck. She grinned, "Mummy!"

Roxy dropped her bag to the floor, "What? What's happening here?"

"Lava!" Emilia shrieked.

Eggsy elaborated with a broad grin and a burst of laughter, "Th' floor's lava, Rox! Quick!"

Emilia laughed her little head off, "Quick, Mummy! Quick! Floor's lava!"

Shaking her head, but smiling all the same, Roxy made a graceful leap up onto the couch.

"Agent Emilia!" She laughed, "What are we to do about the lava?"

Emilia giggled like a mad woman and clutched tighter to Eggsy's neck. Roxy laughed as Eggsy's eyes bugged slightly from the pressure.

"We have to get to the kitchen!" Emilia giggled, tugging on Eggsy's ear.

"Wha's in the kitchen?" Eggsy asked, already climbing onto the armchair.

Emilia rolled her eyes, "The lava antidote, Daddy!"

Eggsy and Roxy grinned at each other.

"Of course," Roxy said, "How could we be so silly?"

Eggsy hopped over to the kitchen, using fallen books as "stepping stones" to get over the lava.

He deposited Emilia onto the island's counter top and held out his hand so Roxy could hop from the last book to the tiled floor.

She squeezed his hand and whispered, "Missed you."

Before Eggsy could respond, Emilia let out a dramatic wail and cried, "The lava's spreading! Daddy save me!"

In one swift move, Eggsy grabbed Emilia under one arm and Roxy under the other.

"We gotta get away from th' lava!" Eggsy shouted, playing along.

"The black tiles are safe!" Roxy laughed, her body jostling with every step Eggsy took.

Once they reached the last black tile in the kitchen, Eggsy bent his knees and Roxy knew they were going to fall to the ground. She shifted so Eggsy wouldn't get to brunt of both her's and Emilia's weight.

The little family rolled onto the floor of the dining room, safe from the imaginary lava.

"Phew," Emilia huffed a little breath, "You did a good job savin' us, Daddy."

Eggsy leaned over to tickle Emilia's stomach, "Well, 'course I am. 'S my job."

Roxy laughed; if only Emilia knew how true Eggsy's statement really was.

* * *

 **A/N: This one was fun to write! I love the idea of Eggsy being a totally hands-on dad. This one came from a post i saw on Tumblr, but I'm always up for getting prompts from you guys!**

 **More of this story is definitely coming! :)**


	4. Chapter 4

"Zip me up?"

Roxy turned around so the open zipper of her fancy gown was facing Eggsy.

Her husband tugged at the zipper, fingers brushing against her bare skin.

"Don't," she warned, biting at her lip.

"Don't wha'?" Eggsy asked, widening his eyes in a faux-innocent look.

"I can't be distracted," Roxy said, resting one hand on Eggsy's chest, "I need to not be thinking about all the things I want you to do to me."

Eggsy grinned, "You wan' me ta do things to ya?"

The fingers on his right hand brushed the seam on the side of Roxy's dress and he smirked when she shivered.

"Gary Unwin," she said, tone menacing, "I will hurt you if I have to."

"Alrigh'," he held up his hand in the sign for surrender, "I'll stop."

"Mummmmmmmyyyy!" Emilia shrieked, running into the master bedroom, blonde pigtails forming a frizzy crown around her head.

"Yes, love?" Roxy said, squatting down so she was eye level with the 6-year-old.

"Fi's diaper smells terrible!" The girl sighed dramatically, holding her nose with her thumb and index finger.

"Dad's on it," Eggsy said, mock saluting two of his girls and heading for the 1-year-old's room.

Emilia climbed up into Roxy and Eggsy's bed, "Mummy? You look lovely."

Roxy laughed, "Thank you, baby. That means a lot."

Emilia flopped stomach-side down on the bed and crossed her ankles.

She peered carefully at Roxy as she twisted her hair up into a simple, but pretty twist.

"Mummy?" Emilia asked.

Bobby pins sticking out of her mouth, Roxy hummed, "Mmm?"

"Where are you going?"

Roxy furrowed her brow for a minute. She was really going to incapacitate an arms dealer at a gala being thrown in his honor. But that's not the kind of thing that a 6-year-old should know.

"A birthday party," she settled on, lifting her foundation and dabbing it on her cheeks.

Emilia perked up, "A birthday party? Can I come?"

She bounced on her knees and looked so happy, Roxy hated to turn her down.

"You don' wanna go ta some borin' adult party, Em," Eggsy said, coming back into the bedroom, Fiona hanging tightly to his neck, "We're gonna 'ave a much better time 'ere."

Roxy nodded, "Daddy's right. The party is going to be very boring, Emmy."

Emilia didn't look convinced. She regarded her father with a skeptical eye.

"If the party's for adults, how come you're not going, Daddy?"

Eggsy laughed and held up his left arm, which was encased in plaster, "'Cause of this, angel. Can't twirl your mum on th' dance floor wit a busted arm."

His tone was light, but Roxy could see the hardness in his eyes and the tightness of his jaw that betrayed just how annoyed Eggsy was by his broken arm. Merlin had taken him off of active duty until the break healed, and it was killing Eggsy that he couldn't be with his wife as her backup.

She reached out and squeezed his thigh, trying to comfort him. He shot a quick smile down at her.

"Mummy?" Emilia asked, bored with her father's broken limb, "Can I do your lippy?"

"Lippy!" Fiona shrieked, bouncing on the bed, her dirty blonde hair falling into her eyes.

Roxy smiled at her daughters, "How about tomorrow we do make-overs? Sound good?"

Emilia nodded and then turned to Eggsy with an evil little look in her eyes.

"Daddy..." she sing-songed.

"Oh no," he said, shaking his head, "We're not doin' make-overs. I'll make ya cocoa and popcorn, but no make-overs."

Roxy and Eggsy shared a smile when Emilia and Fiona began a chant of "Cocoa and popcorn!" while jumping up and down on the bed.

"I think you're going to have the better night," Roxy laughed, letting her head dip to rest against Eggsy's hip.

A soft, proud smile spread across his face as he watched their daughters start a silly conga line into the kitchen, still chanting, "Yeah, I think I might."

* * *

 **A/N: This was loads of fun to write, especially since I'm going through some tough things in my personal life. But I got this prompt from "thoughtsubique" on Tumblr: "** Reggsy Prompt? Roxy getting ready for a mission at a gala while Eggsy and their daughter watch. Their daughter wonders why Eggsy isnt going with her mum. Fluff and some inappropriate cuddling and kissing ensues. Please! :D"

 **There's not a lot of inappropriate cuddling and kissing, but there was the bit at the beginning.**

 **As always, I'm one to prompts and general discussion! Drop me a review, and let me know what you think :)**


	5. Chapter 5

"My baby, Rox!" Eggsy cried, throwing his hands in the air and pacing their bedroom.

Roxy looked up lazily from watching Fiona breastfeed, "Eggsy, you're overreacting, don't you think?"

"I am not!" Eggsy complained, "She's leavin' us! 'Ow are you not freakin' out?"

Adjusting Fiona in her arms and wiping a stray dribble of milk from the baby's chin, Roxy laughed, "Because our five-year-old child is going to primary school, not outer Siberia."

Eggsy huffed and dropped onto the bed, "I don' know 'ow you can be so calm. She ain't never been away from us for tha' long."

"Here burp her," Roxy passed Fiona to Eggsy. He took the six-month-old and began patting her back as Roxy righted her shirt.

"She's spent time with your mum and Daisy while we were gone before," Roxy said, running a brush through her hair, "Primary school is a good thing, Eggs."

"The agents are smart," Eggsy said, patting Fiona's back a little harder, "What if they jus' 'ome school 'er?"

Roxy stared at Eggsy, an eyebrow raised, "And what? Merlin'll be her prom date?"

Eggsy shrugged, "At least we know 'e won't try nothin'?"

"Oh my god, you're insane," Roxy smothered a laugh, "Give me my baby before you're crazy rubs off on her."

She held Fiona against her shoulder and regarded Eggsy with a Look, "Em is starting primary tomorrow and that's that. You're going to have to learn to let go a bit, love."

Eggsy opened his mouth to retort, but Emilia flew into the master bedroom like a whirling dervish.

"Mummeeeeee, Daddeeeeee," she shrieked, dancing around, "I'm startin' school tomorrow!"

She skipped around the room as Roxy and Eggsy laughed.

"It's a shame Em's not excited 'bout school, innit?" Eggsy teased, winking at his wife.

Emilia stopped dancing around and planted her fists on her hips, "Daddy! I'm very excited for school!"

Eggsy reached out and grabbed Emilia around the waist to pull her close. She giggled wildly.

"Are you? Yer excited? If yer excited maybe I should come with ya?" he teased, tickling her sides.

"No! No, Daddy! You can't come," she giggled, squirming and fighting to get away from his grip.

A flash of hurt crossed Eggsy's face, but it was gone just as quickly as it came.

Roxy cleared her throat, "No one will be going to school tomorrow if you don't get off to bed now. You'll sleep right through it!"

Eggsy reluctantly let Emilia slide off his lap. She planted a great big kiss on his cheek, and shouting, "Night, mummy! Night, daddy! Night, Fi!" she was off to her bedroom.

"Want to tuck her in, Daddy?" Roxy asked, resting Fiona in the bassinet next to their bed.

"Yeah," Eggsy pushed off the bed, running a hand against Roxy's side as he headed for their little girl's bedroom.

* * *

"I can't wait to meet my teacher," Emilia squealed, swinging her hand as Eggsy led her up the drive to the primary school.

Roxy followed a step behind, Fiona strapped to her chest, knowing Eggsy needed this time with his first baby.

"I'll bet she's real nice," Eggsy said, trying to sound cheery even though he was desperate to keep his baby girl with him.

"Daddy?" Emilia stopped and looked up at Eggsy with wide eyes, "Am I gonna be good at school?"

Eggsy squatted to be eye level with Emilia. He held her hand tightly.

"Listen to me, Emmy," he said, very serious, "Course you're gonna be amazing. You've got loads of brains, jus' like yer mum."

He shot a grin up at Roxy. She returned it in kind.

"And yer a little charmer just like me," he turned back to Emilia, "Everyone's gonna love you."

Emilia thought about Eggsy's pep talk for a minute and then nodded, "Okay. I think I'll go in now."

Eggsy nodded and stood up, "Okay, love bug, let's go."

Emilia gripped tightly to Eggsy's hand and marched up the drive, pink Disney Princess backpack bouncing against her back.

Roxy slyly snapped a picture of father and daughter hand in hand, knowing it might help Eggsy later in the day when he was ready to rush the school and pick Em up an hour into her day.

"I don't even want to know how crazy Daddy's going to get when you head to primary," she whispered on a laugh to Fiona.

Fiona babbled loudly and waved her fists.

Roxy laughed, "You're right, I do expect he'll need a sedative!"

* * *

 **A/N: This one was a prompt from TerraMacMillan! Thanks for the prompt! It was so much fun to write! I really do love the prompts you guys send me, so keep them coming! :)**

 **School has settled down for me a bit and my life is back in order, so I'm hoping to be able to write a little more regularly! Drop me a** **review and let me know what you think :)**


End file.
